An ejector refrigerant cycle device is, known in JP 2007-46806A (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,513,128B2), for example. In the refrigerant cycle device, a branch portion for branching refrigerant flowing out of a refrigerant radiator is located upstream of an ejector, such that the refrigerant of one stream branched at the branch portion flows into a nozzle portion of the ejector and the refrigerant of the other stream branched at the branch portion flows into a refrigerant suction port of the ejector. The ejector is adapted to decompress the refrigerant and to circulate the refrigerant in the refrigerant cycle device.
In the refrigerant cycle device, a first evaporator is located downstream of a diffuser portion of the ejector to evaporate the refrigerant flowing out of the diffuser portion of the ejector, and a throttle portion and a second evaporator are located in a refrigerant passage between the branch portion and the refrigerant suction port of the ejector so that the branched refrigerant after being decompressed in the throttle portion is evaporated by the second evaporator. Therefore, cooling and refrigerating capacity can be obtained in both the first evaporator and the second evaporator.
Furthermore, in the refrigerant cycle device, a gas-liquid separator is located in the branch portion to adjust the dryness of the refrigerant, so that gas refrigerant separated in the gas-liquid separator flows into the nozzle portion of the ejector and liquid refrigerant separated in the gas-liquid separator flows into the refrigerant passage in which the throttle portion and the second evaporator are located. The liquid refrigerant is separated at the gas-liquid separator in a centrifugal manner or a weight manner.
However, JP 2007-46806A does not describe regarding the assemble structure of the components in the refrigerant cycle device, and, thereby mounting performance of the refrigerant cycle device to a vehicle may be deteriorated based on the assemble structure of the components.